Rio 3: the beginning begins
by BluJewellover88
Summary: Now that Blu and Jewel are in the Amazon, what will happen with the rest of their lives? When Blu and Jewel encounter new enemy's and new problems they must find new ways to solve them now that they are in the Amazon
1. Another day in the Amazon

It was a hot and humid morning deep in the Amazon jungle. It was spring time, and it felt no different than all the other seasons. Blu woke up from his sleep and turned his body around to see Jewel right beside him. She was smiling in her sleep. _She__'__s so beautiful when smiles in her sleep, _he thought. Blu gave Jewel a soft kiss on her beak.

"Good morning Blu." ,Jewel said with her eyes closed.

"Good morning my Jewel of the forest." ,he replied.

"Are the kids awake yet?"

"I hope not." Blu replied with a yawn.

"Will you go and get breakfast Blu?" Jewel asked.

"Anything for you." Blu said.

Blu got up and walked to hollow exit/entrance and spread his blue wings and took flight to a brazil nut tree. On his way there he saw Roberto, who was coming back from look out. (Even thou the birds are under protection, they still want to be left alone.)

"Hey Roberto!" Blu called.

"Hey Blu! Sorry for going crazy out there the other day. Its just that bad memories took over my head." said Roberto.

"Its ok" he replied.

"Do you know where any brazil nut trees around here? I haven't quite got the lay out of this place."

"Yea" he replied. "The nearest are right there."

Roberto pointed his wing towards a group of trees about 70 yards away.

"Thanks Roberto." Blu said.

Blu then flu up to the trees and searched for a group of brazil nuts.

###

Jewel was sitting in her nest waiting for Blu to return with breakfast.

"Where is daddy?" Diego asked.

"He's getting breakfast for us." she replied.

"How long will be beeeee?" Diego wined.

"If your going to wine Diego, then you are going to not get breakfast." Jewel said.

Diego stopped talking and waited by his mother. At that moment Bia and Carla woke up and flu down to Jewel. (Since they were up in the "Bedroom" they flu down)

"Good morning mommy." Bia and Carla said in unison. "Where's daddy?"

"He's getting breakfast" Jewel replied.

"What he getting?" they said.

"I don't know" she said, "Lets wait to find out."

###

Blu was flying back to the hollow with two brazil nuts in his beak. As he came closer he could hear the voices of his offspring and Jewel. He landed near the hollow entrance/exit and walk in. he set the brazil nuts down.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

"Everything's fine Blu." Jewel said with a bit humor in her voice.

"Back in Rio you said you were going to teach the kids how to open a brazil nut." said Blu.

"Yes I did, anddddd?" Jewel replied.

"And so I brought these two brazil nuts so you could." he said

"Hey kids!" Jewel called.

"Yea?" they said in unison.

"Would you guys like to learn how to open a brazil nut?"

"No" they again said in unison.

"Can we finish our game of tag first?" Bia said.

Blu had not noticed that they were playing tag when he had came in with the nuts.

"Fine" Jewel said in defeat, "but hurry up."

"Jewel?" Blu said.

"Yes?" she replied.

Jewel got up from sitting and walked over to Blu.

"I never learned how to open a brazil nut myself. When I tried it with Edwardo it popped out of my talon." he said.

"I can show you if you want?" she said.

"That would be great!" he replied.

Just the the twang of twigs could be heard and Jewel knew what was coming.

"Were singing this song again!" Jewel cheered. "Come on Blu lets go!"

"Aright" he said "Just don't forget about me this time."

"Oh Blu, I would never forget you." she said "Now come on lets go!"

Blu, Jewel, and there three chicks flu out of the hollow and join the already gathering crowed. Jewel grabbed Blu and brought him to the center and begin to dance to the intro.

_Let's come together, singing love and harmonia_

_We are so different, but the same inside our hearts_

_Beautiful colors, as far as the eyes can see ya_

_Open your wings, fly when you hear the call_

_Let's celebrate, for we are beautiful creatures_

_Come spread your wings, dance and sing songs about freedom_

_Like lah lah lah hoo hoo_

_One for the jungle fam__ília_

_Like bah bah bah boo boo_

_Calling the beautiful creatures_

Blu and Jewel spun round dancing to the music.

_Come this way celebrate_

_Laugh and dance all the way_

_Follow me sing along_

_Lah lah bah bah boom boom_

The males formed a pattern and began to sing and move toward the females.

_Já __disse que Jade chegou_

_Já __disse que j__á __disse que Jade chegou_

The females did the same and both genders meet in beside there mates.

_Já __disse que Jade chegou_

_Já __disse que j__á __disse que Jade chegou_

Then Edwardo joined in with his grandkids and sang.

_Pop-pop, I am the pop-pop_

_I am the tchh I am your pop-pop_

_I am the pop-pop-pop, tchch pop-pop-pop_

_I am the pop-pop the tchhhchhc_

_Let's celebrate, for we are beautiful creatures_

_Come spread your wings, dance and sing songs about freedom_

_Like lah lah lah hoo hoo_

_One for the jungle fam__ília_

_Like bah bah bah boo boo_

_Calling the beautiful creatures_

The song ended and everyone flew back into there respective hollows. Blu, jewel and there kids returned to having breakfast in their hollow.

"I told you I wouldn't forget you." Jewel said.

"I know." Blu replied.

Blu and Jewel exchanged a kiss and called there kids to there lessons.


	2. The hidden Troubles begin

**Authors's Note: Hello everybody, sorry I did not leave a note on the first chapter. Anyway, I will be trying to produce chapters everyday, but sometimes I might not have time to and you might have to wait another day. Please leave reviews on the chapters so I can know if they are bad or good. Also send me pm's if you are interested in per sonly helping me throughout the story or you need help. **

**Enough talk.**

It was nighttime in the beautiful Amazon. All the birds were sleeping peacefully except Roberto. Roberto was tossing and turning in his temporarily make hollow.

_Jewel. Why did you mate with that pitiful bird you call Blu. Oh Jewel. Oh Jewel. How I want you so badly, but I cant have you. Jewel. Jewel. Jewel. _Then out of the corner of his mind came a picture of Carla. _Carla. Carla. Carla. _He thought. _Carla you are the only bird who is right for me even you are so much younger. _Roberto tossed so much he hit his head against the wall.

"Ouch!" he said leaning up. Then he went to the entrance/exit of his hollow and stood there looking at the hollow the new family was using. (Blu's and Jewel's)

"I will have my pleasure come from you, Carla." he said in a dark tone.

###

Blu woke up and opened his eyes to find Jewel in his wings. He looked outside. _The sun's not even over the horizon. _he thought. Blu pondered for a minute. _MMM… I could go watch the sun come up, but whats that without Jewel? _ Blu looked down to see Jewel looking up at him.

"Daydreaming Blu?" she asked.

"Not really" he replied.

"Then what are you thinking about?"

"If we should go watch the sun come up."

"I would love to do that Blu, but what about the kids?"

"We could bring them."

"I wanna be with just you this morning and no one else."

"I guess if we sneak out quietly and come back before they wake up then it would be like we never left."

"Alright then." Jewel whispered in an excited voice.

Jewel got up out of Blu's wings and quietly walked toward the hollow entrance/exit. She look back at Blu, who was getting up from where he was. He quietly walked to where Jewel was and the took off together with out making a sound.

When they arrived at the tallest tree near the east side of the boundaries, they perched themselves on a branch waiting for the sun to come up. Neither one of them said a word because it was still early morning. They were soon joined by Edwardo who stood by Jewel.

"Good morning Darling" Edwardo said in this deep morning voice.

"Good morning Daddy" she replied.

When the sun started to rise the sky lit with many shades of purple, blue, and red.

"Wow" Blu said.

The three birds waited for a few more minutes before breaking the silence.

"I've got to get goin guys." Edwardo said.

"Goodbye daddy." Jewel said.

"Goodbye sir" Blu said also.

Edwardo took off leaving Blu and Jewel.

"I think its time to go wake the kids." said Jewel.

"I agree" Blu said.

The to birds took off towards the direction of their hollow. When they got back, they found Diego covering his sisters in leaves.

"Diego Gunderson!" Jewel yelled "Come down here this moment!"

Diego heard and was startled that his mother was all of a sudden mad at him. He flu down to his mother. Bia and Carla woke up along with a few of there neighbors who heard Jewel yell. Jewel realized this and quieted down to a whisper yell.

"Diego go up there and take all of the leafs off your sisters and take them outside as well!" she whispered. "And don't bring them back in. You know that we don't have our own hollow yet!"

Diego quickly flu up to his sisters and apologized and took all the leaves off of them. Blu gave Diego a disappointing face as he through out the leaves.

"Honey can you go get us some breakfast" Jewel said.

"Sure. Anything specific?" he said.

"How about mangos."

"Your wish is my command." he replied.

_**45 minutes later**_

Blu brought back two mangos and the family ate the quietly as for how hungry they were, because of the failed nut lessons the other day. Just as they finished eating, Rafael showed up outside the hollow.

"Hey amigos!" he said.

"Hey Rafael!" Blu said in return.

"I haven't seen you guys in weeks!"

"Where have you been these past few months?"

"I flew back to Rio the day after the party."

"Why? I thought you were staying here."

"I had to go home to Eva and the kids. Oh, and Nico and Pedro came with me to. The are dyeing to see you to again" he said to Blu and Jewel that time.

"You know we're going back to Rio this summer and then retuning here when fall comes." Jewel said.

"Really!?" Rafael replied with excitement in his voice.

"Yes"

"Well I'll see you guys soon then."

Rafael took off back toward Rio. Then Edwardo flew in right behind him.

"Hey, have you guys seen Roberto?" he asked.

"Not at all ever since yesterday." Blu replied.

"Thanks anyway." Edwardo said.

Edwardo flew off toward another hollow and asked the same question. Blu and Jewel decided to disregard it.

"So what do you want to do today?" Blu asked.

"I want to go play with my friends!" Diego cheered.

"I wouldn't mind going to take Diego and Carla and Bia to there friends. I would like to meet some more of my childhood friends again." Jewel said.

"I'll think I will go familiarize myself with more of the jungle around us so I dont have to keep asking for directions." said Blu.

"Sounds great Blu." Jewel replied.

So Jewel got up and called her kids.

"I'll see you tonight then Blu?" she asked.

"I'll see you tonight." he replied.

###

Later that day when Blu was looking around near the edge between the human side and the "bird" side, he saw a flash of blue fly very close to the Aviary door. he squinted closer, but got no further then he was, for he knew out of respect for the tribe that it was wrong to. Blu looked a little bit longer at that spot, but saw nothing else. He shrugged and flew away.

###

Jewel was at her former two best friends hollows and talking to them while there kids played.

"So Jewel how has your life been ever since you were lost?" one of here friends Rebecca asked.

Jewel went on to explain how she was alone for a long time an then met Blu and had chicks with him.

"So have you and Blu ever done it more than once?" the other friend asked. (This friend is a little more younger and lass mature.)

"What are you talking about?" Jewel replied confusingly.

"Have you and Blu ever mated more than once?"

"Ohhhhhh" Jewel now understood. "No we have only done it once."

"Why only once?"

"Blu never brought it up or even remembered about mating after the first time."

"That happens most the time. When me and my mate first did it he forgot completely award until I brought it up to him on night when we were making out. And he remembered, and we then did it."

"But how do you keep from getting more chicks?" Jewel asked.

"All you have to do is have him take his cloaca out the last second and spray it on you, not in you."

"Oh" Jewel replied.

There was an awkward silence while Jewel took all this in. _I should try that some time with him. _Then the other friend broke the silence.

"How is Rio?" she asked.

###

Later that night Jewel came back to the hollow with her chicks to find Blu just walking in.

"Hi Blu! Excellent timing." she said.

"I know! How was your day?" he said as she walked in.

"It was interesting. I got to talk to my friends after awhile"

"What did y'all talk about?"

"Oh, nothing just woman stuff. How was looking around?"

"I got to know most of the south side of the boundaries"

"Good" she replied. "Kids" Jewel called.

"Yes mom" they said.

"Bedtime"

"Alright" they said drowsily.

"You to Blu." she said.

"Fine." He replied, but as he was walking to the spot where they slept he grabbed her by the wing and spun her around towards him bringing her up to his face.

"As long as you come to." he said romantically.

Jewel giggled a little and blushed to and she followed him there. They laid down with Jewel in Blu's wings.

"Goodnight Blu." Jewel said.

"Goodnight my Jewel of the forest." he replied.


	3. A missing child

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. I hope you were left wondering after that last chapter about what is going to happen. BTW-My whole story is not going to be based on sex for those who are wondering if my whole story IS going to be like that.**

Four days later

Blu awakened to the sun light in his eyes. He covered them and move his head a little to the left to see. He looked down at Jewel who was surprisingly holding their kids in her wings. _Its like a sandwich, He thought._ Blu got up and laid Jewel down and walked to a branch outside the hollow. _We need your own hollow, _He thought. Just then he saw light blue wings wrapping around him.

"Good morning Jewel" he said.

"Good morning Blu" she replied. "What are you thinking about?"

"I was wondering if we could go out today and find our own hollow."

"I would love to have a hollow of our own!"

"Where would you like it to be?"

"I want it to be near the top of the forest, so I can fly out every morning and feel the wind against my feathers."

"I know just the place where we can find one."

"How?"

"I flew near the top while looking around and found a big empty hollow."

"When should we leave?"

"How about after breakfast and after we have informed the kids."

"Sounds great." he said.

Blu and Jewel walked back into their soon to be old temporary hollow and woke their ids by name.

"Diego, Bia, Carla!" Jewel called.

They all flew down to their mother and look at her with drowsy eyes.

"What?" they said.

"Its time to get up." she replied.

The kids all groaned.

"Blu can you go get us a mango please?" she asked.

"Your wish is my command." he replied.

_**50 minutes later**_

As the family finish their breakfast, Jewel cleared her throat.

"Kids your father and I are going to look at a hollow that he saw that he thought that could be ours." she said. "And all of you are going to look after your siblings or you are going to be in big trouble."

"Why can't we come?" Carla asked.

"We will let you come when we have made a decision." Jewel replied.

"Alright"

Blu and Jewel got up and walked toward the hollow entrance/exit and flew out.

"What do you want to do?" Bia asked.

"I say we play hide 'n go seek." Diego said.

"Thats fine with me." Carla said.

"Bia counts. Go!" Diego yelled.

Carla and Diego went off in different directions in the big hollow.

Bia started to count, "One…Two…Three…"

Carla flew into a little opening at the top so if her sister found her she could fly out… By the time Bia got to 22, Carla felt a tug on her tail feather.

"What?" she said.

She turned around to find Roberto. Before she could say or do anything Roberto grabbed her and threw her in to a bag for berries and knocked her out. He then took off with out anyone noticing.

###

Blu and Jewel were flying back from looking at the hollow. Jewel was impressed at the hollow and wanted to move into it that day. When she came back to the other hollow she found that Diego and Bia were frantic. Blu and Jewel flew into the hollow.

"Whats going on?" she said.

"We were playing hide and seek. but when Carla went missing, we couldn't find her!" Bia said.

"So Carla is lost or in other words kidnapped?" Blu said.

"I know Carla and she would never run away, so we can eliminate that option." Diego said. "I also know that Carla would never go out of the hollow."

"Jewel, I need you to go get Edwardo and notify him that Carla has been kidnapped." Blu said franticly. "I am going to go get Louis at the Aviary to see if he can sniff out what happened."

Jewel took of with Diego and Bia trying to catch up with their fast mother. Blu took of toward the Aviary.

Blu arrived at the Aviary and knocked hard on the door. One of the assistants opened it and let Blu in. Blu flew toward the sleeping Louis and woke him with a squawk. Louis woke up immediately woke up to see Blu above him.

"Hey Blu, how you been." Louis said.

"Not now Louis." Blu said. "Carla has been kidnapped and we need you to sniff out the scene."

"Alright I coming." he said.

Blu and Louis were let out the door and hurried toward the hollow. When they got there Louis stood up on the tree and began to sniff on the direction of the opening. (because he is a dog he has a good sense of smell, he can smell from far away) Louis stopped sniffing and looked at Blu.

"I know who it is and your not going to like it." he said.

###

Jewel was flying back toward the hollow with her kids after alerting Blu. She saw him there crying. He look up as she landed.

"Why are you crying other than Carla is kidnapped." she said.

"Its…Its…Its Roberto!" he said. "He's taken Carla to a place where Louis cant sniff out."

Jewel was surprised and said, "Its going to be OK Blu. I got Edwardo to send out a search party. He told us to wait at the hollow until one of this guys picks up a clue to where she might be."

Blu and Jewel flew back into the hollow and sat down and waited.

—-

"Sir! We have found a feather near a hole under the Aviary" A macaw said.

"Good. Notify Blu and Jewel and tell the to come to me." Edwardo said.

—-

Carla woke up to find herself in a dark room tied to something heavy. She tried to cut herself free, but it was no use.

"Don't try. It's to tough for you to do that." said Roberto as he walked you of the darkness.

"Why are you kidnapping me Roberto?" Carla asked.

"I wanted to talk to you." he said.

"About what?"

"Have you been feeling down ever since your friends Nico and Pedro left?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just don't have anything to satisfy my inner self."

"I can help with that."

"You can?"

"Yes."

By this time Carla had completely forgotten that she was tied up.

"You can make good music!" Carla said excitedly.

"No, but I can satisfy you a different way."

"How?"

"I need you to everything I say to make you fell better."

"Ok"

"Lay down on you back." he said.

Carla laid down on her back. Roberto then stood over her tail feathers and bent down almost parallel to Carla. He then gave her a kiss on her chest. Carla giggled. Then Roberto put his sensitive spot near hers.

"I need you to flex the muscle near your tail feathers." Roberto said.

"Ok" she replied.

Carla did what he told her and reviled her cloaca to Roberto. Roberto did the same reviling his. He then moved down for his to touch hers. Carla felt something meet her down by her tail and looked up.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"This is the way to feel better. I need you to just don't worry and I will make you feel better." he replied.

Carla did as she was told. Roberto began to move his cloaca left and right over hers. Carla let out a moan and continued to moan.

"That… feels… so… GOOD!" she said.

"If you like that then you'll love this." he said.

Roberto then stopped rubbing side to side and then pushed his cloaca against hers which made her even moan louder.

###

Blu and Jewel had gathered at a meeting that night with Edwardo and his small force to discuss the situation.

"So far all we know is that Carla Gunderson was taken this morning by Roberto and brought to a hideout under the Aviary. We will be raiding this hideout after the meeting is dismissed. Two in the front, three in the back and two on the sides. Blu and Jewel, you can place your selfs among where ever you want. LETS GO. MEETING DISMISSED!"

**Author's note: Will Carla be saved before something worse happens?**


	4. Moving

**Author's Note: Thank you to Jeff117 for telling me that it is Tiago and not Diego. Anyway, please enjoy this next chapter.**

Blu, Jewel, and the small force gathered outside the hideout opening and got into position. Blu and Jewel positioned themselves at the from of the group.

### 

Roberto was now thrusting at his fastest.

"OH…OH…OH…OH…OH…" Carla moaned loudly.

"Carla…Carla…Carla" Roberto quietly moaned.

Carla then reached her organism and juices exploded on Roberto. He was about to do the same, but was brought out of the moment when he heard Blu's voice.

"Carla?" he said.

Blu looked where Roberto was covered with juices and on top of Carla.

"Noooooooooooooooooooo!" Blu yelled.

He flew like a rocket towards Roberto and tackled him. Carla looked up from the sudden change of mood and stood up. Jewel flew in with the other birds. Jewel grabbed Carla and hugged her.

Blu was holding Roberto at the neck with a enormous amount of strength that he had never felt before. Roberto tried to get off, but Blu was to strong at the moment. Blu slapped and punched Roberto as hard as he could, knocking him out. Then the unconscious Roberto let out a stream of sticky, white liquid from his cloaca.

"Thank goodness that was not in Carla." he said.

Blu walked over to Carla and Jewel who were crying after Carla released what had Roberto tricked her into. the other birds and Edwardo picked up Roberto and put him in a cage that they brought last minute.

"I'll leave you guys to yourself for the rest of the night." Edwardo said.

He and the other bids flew out of the hideout with Roberto in the cage. Blu, Jewel and Carla sat together and weeped.

"Carla's not going to get pregnant." Blu tried to say happily.

That was the only thing said the rest of the night. Eventually they all went back to the hollow to rest, but no one could after the events that night.

—-

Jewel woke up with Carla laying on her. _I'm so happy to have you back. _She thought. Blu woke up behind her with a startle.

"What's wrong Blu?" she asked.

"Oh, just had a bad dream." he replied.

Carla and the other two kids woke up and stood in front of their parents.

"Kids, we are to not speak of the events of yesterday to anybody." Jewel said.

"We just wanted to ask if when we were going to move into the new hollow." Tiago said.

"We will be going there after breakfast." she replied.

_**40 minutes later**_

The blue macaw family flew out of the hollow and towards the new one Blu and Jewel picked out. When they arrived, everyone got a good look at the hollow. It was big with at least 2 feet of space and 6 feet high. They also notified that it was one of the highest hollows in the jungle.

"whooooooo hoooooooo! Tiago, Bia, and Carla yelled as they admired the echo. "This place is awesome!"

"We're glad you like it." Jewel said.

The rest of the day they notified their friends and customized their hollow with everything they could find.

_**Later that evening**_

Blu laid down with Jewel right behind him. She laid down behind Blu and wrapped her wings around him.

"Good night Blu." She said.

"Good night Jewel." Blu replied.

**Author's note: Sorry for a short chapter guys. I have plenty of ideas that will last at least a few chapters long. If you have any suggestions on what you would like for Blu and Jewel to (It can be anything) do. Giving these suggestions will help me with the transitions.**


	5. Clumsy teacher

**Author's Note: If you do not like lemons please avert your eyes when the warning comes up. Thank you to Rio2lover100 for the suggestion.**

It was a beautiful day in the Amazon. It was a week out from going back to Rio for the summer. Blu and Jewel were teaching there kids some more things about jungle survival. (Edwardo had taught Blu everything he knew about the Amazon and Blu passed his test to teach.)

"Ok kids." Blu said. "Do you guys know how to tell between a ready and a not ready nut?"

"No" they said.

"Ok"

Blu flew over to a brach and perched himself on it.

"Therse a differentce between them" Blu said. "If they fit right into your talon or if they are smaller then your talon, then it is not ready. If you grab one in your talon and you have to stretch it to hold the nut then it is ready. Now go out a bring me back a good nut that you find."

"Ok" the kids said.

They flew off into the nut tree, while Blu and Jewel watched them.

"Remind me what we are teaching them after this." Jewel said.

"YOU are teaching them and me how to do different flying tricks to avoid something thats chasing you." Blu replied not talking his eyes off his kids.

"I'm teaching you too?" she said with a hint of surprise in her voice.

"Yes, I only learned to fly a year and a half ago."

"Alright." she said.

"I got one daddy!" Bia yelled flying down to Blu.

"Let me see." he said.

Blu examined the nut a put it in his talon. It stretched his talon about a centimeter.

"Good job Bia!" Blu said. "Now go help your brother and sister."

Bia flew up to the tree towards Tiago to help him.

"I got one!" Carla yelled.

She flew down from the tree. Blu looked at her and saw she was carrying one 2 times her size.

"My goodness!" Blu said. "Where did you find that?"

"Just where you told me to go."

"Wow"

Blu and Jewel couldn't keep there eyes off the nut. Just then Tiago and Bia flew down with a nut in is talon. He dropped it when he saw Carla's and stared.

"Wow" they said.

"Blu will you go put this in the hollow while I take the kids to the river."

"Sure. Is that where you want to teach us?" Blu said.

"Yes"

Blu grabbed the nut in his talon and flew off toward their hollow. Jewel and the kids took of toward the river.

###

Blu arrived at the river where Jewel and the kids where at.

"For this first part" Jewel said. "Blu is not going to participate in. I need you three to fly to other side of the river, where Blu will be…"

She look at Blu and he got the message to fly to the other side.

"I need you to do this four times down and back so you can build up speed and warm up."

The kids took off towards Blu. _The kids are gonna love what I have planed for them after there done with lessons._

_**20 minutes later**_

The kids landed in front of Jewel looking ready for anything. Blu also landed in front of her.

"While y'all have been warming up, I have made a obstacle course that you have to get to the end of. When you get to the end blu will be waiting in a bush near by."

Blu took of to the other end.

"You will have to find him, and when you do, fly back here and get behind me before be can catch you. First to me wins."

Blu heard the last part as he flew off .The now excited kids got to the start.

"Ready, set GO!" she yelled.

They took off like hungry humans toward food.

###

Blu was in a bush a little to the right of where the kids would exit. He watched, and waited. Suddenly all three off them emerged.

"Lets stick together so when we find him we won't lose each other." Carla said.

"I'm fine with that." Tiago said.

The kids began to search together. It took them 10 minutes before Bia began to head for Blu's bush. She walked up slowly. When she opened it she got a blue surprise.

"Ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuun! she yelled.(run is the equal to fly)

The kids took of like lightning toward their mother. Blu also lifted up and was right behind them. Bia looked back to see that Blu was gaining on them.

"Guys, fly up into the trees so he cant see where we are going. And I've got an Idea!" she said.

Blu was about to catch them when they all of a sudden flew into the tree tops. _Where did they go? _Blu looked around and saw nothing. He looked around a few more times before looking down to find a net coming up towards him. He was to slow to react.

"Kids!" he yelled.

"Yes?" Tiago said with a smile.

"Did you do this?" he asked.

"Yep, and you are our prisoner until we get back to mom"

_Great, _he thought.

###

Jewel looked where she heard flapping coming from. When she saw that Blu was being carried in a net by her children she began to crack up. The kids set the net down and let Blu go.

"Very funny." he said unhappily brushing himself off.

Jewel finally got control of her self and stood up to where she had fallen because of laughter.

"Kids" Jewel said. "You all pass and your reward is a sleep over with your cousins."

They cheered.

"Stay here Blu while I take the kids." she said.

Blu grunted.

_**Time: 6:00pm- 40 minutes later**_

Jewel came down to Blu.

"Come on Blu get in the water, lets clean our selfs up." Jewel said.

"Alright I guess I need a bath." he replied.

Blu and Jewel got in the water together.

"Hold your wings out so I can preen your back." she said.

Blu did as he was told and held his wings out and began to preen himself in the front.

_**Warning! If you do not like lemons please go to the next chapter.**_

Jewel took this opportunity to practice love with Blu. She slapped his tail feathers.

"What was that for?" he asked looking back.

"Nothing." she said looking away with a smile.

"You naughty bird!" Blu said playfully.

"What?" she replied again with a bigger smile walking out of the water.

Blu ran up to her and tackled her. She fell on her back and looked into Blu's chocolate brown eye's. Blu began kissed her passionately. Their tongues interlocked tasting each other. Blu broke the kiss.

"Have you ever heard of a 69?" Blu said.

"Yes." she said playfully.

Blu then flipped him self 180 degrees and began to lick around her cloaca teasing her. Jewel did the same with him. They both moaned every time the other got closer. Then Blu went in with a large trust of his tongue.

"Oh..Blu..that..feels so…GOOD!"Jewel yelled.

Blu suddenly felt the same happen to him. Instead of moaning, Blu closed his eyes at this new pleasure. He began to pick up the pace with Jewel. He licked as fast as he could.

"Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh." Jewel moaned. "Blu… I'm gonna CUM!"

Blu and Jewel released their juices at the same time covering each other with love and the lust for more. Blu didn't waste a second, he flipped back over and kissed Jewel again. This time be stuck he cloaca against hers. It was soft, warm, and wet. Blu broke the kiss and began to start pumping gradually. Blu kissed Jewel again, but short this time since he was focused all of his energy on pumping. Blu was now pumping a fast as he could.

"Blu look into my eyes when you splurge on me." she yelled.

Blu looked down and opened his eyes and looked into Jewel's blue eyes.

"JEWEL!" he yelled.

Blu lifted his cloaca off of hers and cummed all over her. Blu fell down beside Jewel.

"That was amazing." he said.

They took a minute to rest before Jewel broke the silence.

"So how about that bath for me?" she said.

**Author's note: So how was my first official lemon? Please review.**


	6. A new king

**Author's Note: I am desperate for reviews from anyone. They really help and I take suggestions and questions very seriously. Enjoy this chapter.**

It was finally time for Blu and is family to go back to Rio for the 3 months of summer. They went around to all of there friends and family and said goodbye.

"Goodbye everyone!" Jewel yelled.

Goodbyes could be heard from everywhere as the family took off towards Rio.

_**1 week later**_

Blu was flying looking for any sign of Rio. Then, he saw the christ redeemer statue.

"Jewel, kids this way." Blu pointed a little to the left of the statue to where there bird house was. The family flew towards it and landed on the plat form.

"Finally! After all that flying we are finally here." Jewel said.

Just then Rafael flew down to them.

"Hey Blu, Jewel, Kids." he said.

"Hey Rafael" Blu replied.

"I would like you to meet my new friend, Periculum." (Per-i-cu-lum- say it fast to make it sound right)

Periculum flew down to them. Blu noticed that he was also a spix macaw.

"Hello" he said. He held out his talon for a shake.

Blu shook his talon.

"Hello" Blu replied.

"These your kids?"

"Yes, this is Taigo, Bia and Carla, and my mate Jewel." Blu said motioning to the respective family member."

**Author's Note: ****Periculum**** is me.**

"Hello" Jewel said.

"Hello' he replied. "I best be of. I have work to do." With that Periculum took off toward center Rio.

"Blu can you go get us a mango to eat?" Jewel asked.

"Sure" Blu replied. then he took off toward the nearest mange tree.

"I'm gonna go to the club and tell Nico and Pedro your back." Rafael said. He flew into the air towards the samba club.

Blu came back with a mango in his talon.

"Where did Rafael go?" he asked.

"He went to go tell Nico and Pedro were back." Jewel replied.

The Bly macaw family ate the mango and decided to go Visit Linda.

###

As they were flying toward Linda's new bookstore in Rio they heard two familiar voices.

"Hey, if it isn't our favorite blue macaw family" said Nico.

"Hey! Its uncle Nico and Pedro!" Taigo yelled.

"Hey kiddies!" Pedro said.

The kids flew over to Nico and Pedro and and went around them. Just then Periculum flew up beside Nico and Pedro.

"Hello again, Blu" he said. "How are you guys doing?" he also said to Nico and Pedro.

"What, you know them?" Blu said still flying.

"Yeah." he replied. "I'm the new king of Carnival!"

"How bout a song for us then?" Blu asked Periculum.

"Sure"

Periculum, Nico, and Pedro perched them selfs on a branch and began to sing.

_Round round get around_

_I get around_

_Yeah_

Then Nico and Pedro joined in singing in the back ground.

_Get around round round I get around_

_I get around_

_Get around round round I get around_

_From town to town_

_Get around round round I get around_

_I'm a real cool head_

_Get around round round I get around_

_I'm makin' real good bread_

_I'm gettin' bugged driving up and down this same old strip_

_I gotta finda new place where the kids are hip_

_My buddies and me are getting real well known_

_Yeah, the bad guys know us and they leave us alone_

_I get around_

_Get around round round I get around_

_From town to town_

_Get around round round I get around_

_I'm a real cool head_

_Get around round round I get around_

_I'm makin' real good bread_

_Get around round round I get around_

_I get around_

_Round_

_Get around round round oooo_

_Wah wa ooo_

_Wah wa ooo_

_Wah wa ooo_

_We always take my car cause it's never been beat_

_And we've never missed yet with the girls we meet_

_None of the guys go steady cause it wouldn't be right_

_To leave their best girl home on a Saturday night_

_I get around_

_Get around round round I get around_

_From town to town_

_Get around round round I get around_

_I'm a real cool head_

_Get around round round I get around_

_I'm makin' real good bread_

_Get around round round I get around_

_I get around_

_Round_

_Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah_

_Round round get around_

_I get around_

_Yeah_

_Get around round round I get around_

_Get around round round I get around_

_Wah wa ooo_

_Get around round round I get around_

_Oooo ooo ooo_

_Get around round round I get around_

_Ahh ooo ooo_

_Get around round round I get around_

_Ahh ooo ooo_

_Get around round round I get around_

_Ahh ooo ooo_

When the song finished, Everybody was amazed at how they did.

"That was amazing Periculum." Jewel said.

"I know" he replied with a smile.

"You guys want to come to the club?" Nico asked them.

"I dont see why not." said Blu. "Linda can wait."

The group of birds flew to the club and partied for the rest of the day and sang to. The macaw family was welcomed back by there old friends.

**Author's note: What should happen next? Please review.**


	7. The small things said always becomes big

**Author's Note: I have been getting lots of questions wanting me to put more lemons. Please do not bug me about this. There will be plenty of lemons. You also have to take into account that I have to add in a main plot for my story, which means lemons will not be every chapter.**

I was a beautiful morning in the jungle of Rio and Blu woke up to hear a song that Blu and Jewel had not heard in a while.

"Jewel, wake up listen. Lets go do your part." Blu said.

Jewel woke up and once hearing the song began to wake up the kids.

"Come on lets go!" Blu said.

The family flew out of the hollow and the song began.

_All the birds of a feather_

_Do what they love most of all_

_We are the best at rhythm and laughter_

_That's why we love carnival_

_Possibly we can sing too_

_Sun and beaches, they coo_

_Dance to the music, passion and love_

_Show us the best you can do_

_Everyone here is on fire_

_Get up and join in the fun_

_Dance with a stranger, romance and danger_

_Magic could happen for real in Rio_

_All by itself, you can't see it coming_

_You can't find it anywhere else_

_It's real in Rio, know something else_

_You can feel it happen, you can feel it all by yourself_

_All the birds of a feather_

_Do what they love most of all_

_Moon and the stars, sun and guitars_

_That's why we love carnival_

Then Jewel flew in singing with Blu and her kids right behind her.

_Loving our life in the jungle_

_Everything's wild and free_

Then Blu joined her and began to sing.

_Never alone 'cause this is our home_

_Magic can happen for real in Rio_

_All by itself, you can't see it coming_

_You can't find it anywhere else_

Then Pedro joined in.

_I'm a kako wero kinga, kinga, kinga, kinga_

_Birds like me 'cause I'm a hot winga_

_There's your hot winga_

Pedro perched him self on a branch and Nico was beside him; he began to sing.

_Here everybody loves samba, I like the samba_

Then Rafael began to sing.

_Rhythm you feel in your heart, I'm the samba master_

_Beauty and love, what more could you want?_

_Everything can be for real in Rio_

_Here's something else_

_You just feel it happening_

_You won't find it anywhere else_

When the song ended, all of the birds flew back into there hollows except the group of friends who were all on a branch.

"Wow, I haven't done that in a long time. I forgot how much fun that was." Jewel said.

"Me to." Blu said. "I'm going to go gets breakfast."

"Meet us back at the bird house." Jewel yelled as he flew off towards a fruit tree.

"See you guys later?"Pedro asked.

"Maybe." Jewel replied.

Nico, Pedro and Rafael flew off towards the club.

###

Blu came back with a mango in his talon. He set it down outside on the "porch" of there bird house. Jewel and the kids came out, sat down, and began to eat it with Blu. Just then Periculum came down and landed on a branch near by.

"Hey" Blu said.

"Hello Blu." He replied in a serious voice.

"What's wrong?" Blu asked.

"There have been rumors that the Cockatoo you call Nigel has hired a unknown bird to finish his dirty work now that he cant escape the Aviary and we have no idea of who and when they will strike."

"Thank you for the information." Blu said sounding slightly scared.

"Anytime" he said as he flew off.

Blu and Jewel looked at their children with a little worry in their eyes. Their children looked back with confusion.

"Anyway," Blu said. "I think we should go see Linda today."

"Thats a great Idea." said Jewel "Come on lets go."

Jewel took off with her family behind her toward Linda's new book store.

When they arrived Blu knocked hard on the door. Linda saw who was knocking and quickly ran to the door and opened it.

"Blu, Jewel and your kids!" she said. "This is a big surprise! I thought you guy were in the Amazon!"

Blu took out a pen and notepad from Linda's drawer at her desk and began to write. When he was done he gave it to Linda. Linda read it.

On the note pad: _Jewel and I have decided to come to Rio for summers to visit friends and old care takers._

"Ok" she said. "Can I get you anything while you are here?"

Blu shook his head no. He turned to his family.

"You can go where ever you want, but don't touch any of the books that Linda has stacked up."

"Ok" They all replied, scattering everywhere.

Jewel turned to Blu after looking where her kids went. "Can I get a bath? I haven't had one in a week."

"Sure" he said. "Follow me"

Blu took Jewel to the tub up stairs and filled it with water that was not to hot. Jewel climbed in and began to preen herself along with Blu right beside her.

_**10 minutes later**_

After they had dried off, they decided to watch a movie.

Jewel went over to the movie selection under Linda's TV.

"How about this one?" Jewel held up a movie case with the name _Dogeball _on it.

"Sure" Blu said.

The rest of the night they watched and laughed to the movie until it ended. They realized it was 11:00 at night and there kids had fallen asleep on a chair. Blu flew over to Linda who was making coffee for the morning. He landed and then wrote a not ethat asked: _Can we sleep here for tonight? I__'__d hate to wake our kids. _

"Sure" she said.

Blu flew over to Jewel who was on the couch.

"Linda said that we can stay here for the night." he said.

"Alright, Im tired." she said.

Blu laid down with Jewel beside him and she put her head on his neck.

"Goodnight Jewel." he said, but she did not here for she was already asleep. And so Blu went to sleep.

**Author****'****s Note: Hope you all liked this chapter.**


	8. A visit gone wrong

**Author's Note: I will be starting a community soon, if anyone would like to apply for staff please pm me after reading the requirements on my profile page. I will also be taking a break from writing for about Friday until Thursday of next week. I am going on a vacation. Enjoy!**

Blu woke up to the smell of hot chocolate and coffee. He stood up and looked around wondering if Linda was making a cup for him. Sure enough he was right. He flew up over to the table where there was a cup of hot chocolate. Beside it was a note. Blu picked it up and read it.

_Enjoy this, I went to restock the shelfs downstairs. _

Blu smiled and then began to drink the beverage. He enjoyed the flavor he had not had in a long time so much, that he drink it all in one sip. He saw Jewel land beside him on the table.

"Good morning Jewel" he said.

"Good morning my sleepy head" Jewel said with a winy voice.

"Is that necessary this early in the morning?" he asked.

Jewel ignored his comment. "Can we go to the club today?"

"If only you dance with me" he replied.

Jewel gave him a silly smile and flew of to wake the kids, who had all fallen out of the chair without waking up. She came back soon after.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yep"

The family took of outside the window that Linda had left open. When they got to the club, Nico and Pedro were the first to greet them.

"Hey whats up?!" Nico asked.

"Glad you guys could make it." said Pedro.

"Were going to be here only this morning today." Jewel said.

"We do?" Blu said looking at Jewel with a confused face.

"We do" Jewel replied with a a face of a love hawk.

Blu understood and didn't want to push forward with the subject there.

The whole time Nico and Pedro were watching this.

"Anyway" Nico said with a weird look on his face. "Any song requested?"

"Actually, yes" Blu said. "Can you sing Am I Wrong?"

"Oh Oh Oh Oh OH!" they said looking at each other with a big smile on their faces. "We can't sing that, but Periculum can!" they said. "Hey, Peri (his nick name) Am I wrong for our guests!"

"Ok" he yelled.

Nico flew up onto the stage.

"Hey everybody listen up!" Everyone stopped dancing and looked at him. "Some of our friends have come back to Rio and lets show them some love while their here!"

Guitars began up from a band on the side of stage and the song began. Periculum flew up on stage.

Blu pulled Jewel into the middle of the crowd and began to dance according to the energy changes of the song.

_Am I wrong for thinking out the box from where I stay?_

_Am I wrong for saying that I choose another way?_

_I ain't trying to do what everybody else doing_

_Just cause everybody doing what they all do_

_If one thing I know, I'll fall but I'll grow_

_I'm walking down this road of mine, this road that I call home_

_So am I wrong?_

_For thinking that we could be something for real?_

_Now am I wrong?_

_For trying to reach the things that I can't see?_

_But that's just how I feel,_

_That's just how I feel_

_That's just how I feel_

_Trying to reach the things that I can't see_

_Am I tripping for having a vision?_

_My prediction: I'ma be on the top of the world_

_Walk your walk and don't look back, always do what you decide_

_Don't let them control your life, that's just how I feel_

_Fight for yours and don't let go, don't let them compare you, no_

_Don't worry, you're not alone, that's just how we feel_

_Am I wrong? (Am I wrong?)_

_For thinking that we could be something for real?_

_(Oh yeah yeah yeah)_

_Now am I wrong?_

_For trying to reach the things that I can't see?_

_(Oh yeah yeah yeah)_

_But that's just how I feel,_

_That's just how I feel_

_That's just how I feel_

_Trying to reach the things that I can't see_

_If you tell me I'm wrong, wrong_

_I don't wanna be right, right_

_If you tell me I'm wrong, wrong_

_I don't wanna be right_

_[x2]_

_Am I wrong?_

_For thinking that we could be something for real?_

_Now am I wrong?_

_For trying to reach the things that I can't see?_

_But that's just how I feel,_

_That's just how I feel_

_That's just how I feel_

_Trying to reach the things that I can't see_

_So am I wrong? (Am I wrong?)_

_For thinking that we could be something for real?_

_(Oh yeah yeah yeah)_

_Now am I wrong? (Am I wrong?)_

_For trying to reach the things that I can't see?_

_(Oh yeah yeah yeah)_

_But that's just how I feel,_

_That's just how I feel_

_That's just how I feel_

_Trying to reach the things that I can't see_

When the song ended Periculum flew back to what he was doing and the song _Turn down for what _came on. Blu and Jewel walked to the bar and got some mango juice.

"I forgot how much fun parting in Rio was!" Jewel said.

"Yeh." Blu said.

"Hey you guys were great out there" said Nico as he join them.

"Thanks" she replied.

"Just one question. Where are your kids?"

"Our kids!" They said together.

They got up and look around. Seeing no trace of them the went outside to find a note attached to a crate.

_Se voc__ê quer que seus filhos, venha para o Redentor Cristo._it said. (thats portuguese for, "If you want your kids, come to the Christ Redeemer Statue.")

"We should never taken eyes off of them!" Jewel said about to cry.

"Dont worry Jewel we will get them back!" Blu said in a not so reassuring tone.

"Pedro, Periculum, and I will help you." Nico said.

"Lets go round them up so we can get going!" Jewel said in a frantic way.

They flew into the club at full speed and came out with the others.

"Lets go" Blu said not knowing what lied ahead.

**A/N: stay tuned for after the break.**


	9. Hard investigation

**Author's Note: I said I wouldn't be writing until after the break, but I have to write one more before I left so enjoy.**

Carla, Bia, and Taigo woke up at the same time to find themselves in a cage in the dark.

"Hello?" Taigo said walking to the edge of the cage.

"Ahh, I see your awake." a voice said from out of the darkness.

"Who's there." Carla said.

"Nobody except me, and the darkness." the voice said with a slight chuckle.

"Where are our parents?" Taigo asked trying to sound brave.

"You will see them soon enough." the voice said in reply.

###

The group of five land on the head of the Christ Redeemer Statue.

"Where are your kids and the kidnapper?" Jewel asked nervously.

"Wait look at this." Blu said walking over to a note that was near them. He picked it up and read it.

_The point of authority knows the Right way, if you want your kids back, come to where the macaw's beck sways._

"What's that supposed to mean?" Pedro asked.

"Its a riddle." replied Periculum. "I know how to solve these."

"Then do!" Jewel said.

"I need to think" he said. Periculum sat down and began to think.

Periculum's thoughts: _The point of authority knows the Right way. Point of authority. _He stood up and paced back and forth. _Point. Point, wing, compass, finger. Finger! Christ was authority and right is capitalized for which hand! So Christ is pointing to where they are with his right hand, but what about, the macaw's beck sways? _He sat down again thinking even harder. _Macaw's beck, Macaw's Beck. It bends like the… beach! Yes, but wait, there is no place to hide on North Beach. A building? The lift to the hill island? That has to be it ._

"There around the lift near North Beach." he said.

"How did you figure that out?" Blu said.

"With a lot of thinking." he replied.

The group took off toward the lift, which was in fact a good while away.

"I'll sing a song if you like me to while we fly." Nico said.

"That will clam my nerves a bit, so yes, please do" Jewel said.

Nico flew ahead and began to sing.

_You've got to stand tall,_

_Even when you're small_

_You've got to sing loud, when they tell you not to talk_

_You need to believe that you were born to be free_

_You've got to let go of all your fear_

_Cuz' it's a Jungle Out Here _

_Now you come from the city_

_Where everything's pretty and the lights are all too bright_

_And you live your life inside_

_Oh, how do you survive?_

_Take a look, and_

_Take a chance,_

_Take a moment and you will understand -_

_It's a Jungle Out Here_

_Ohhhhhh_

_It's a Jungle Out Here_

_But there's no reason to be scared_

_It's Just a Jungle Out Here_

_Ohhhhh_

_It's a Jungle Out Here_

_Ohhhhh_

_It's a Jungle Out Here_

_Ohhhhhhhhh..._

_Ohhhhhhhhh..._

_Ohhhhhhhhh..._

_It's a Jungle Out Here!_

_You've got to learn to run, before you walk_

_You've got to act tough, even if you're not_

_You need to believe that you're all you need_

_You've got to let go of all your fear_

_Cuz' it's a Jungle Out Here_

_So you come from the city_

_Where everything's pretty and the lights are all too bright_

_And you live your life inside_

_Oh, how do you survive?_

_Take a look, and_

_Take a chance,_

_Take a moment and you will understand -_

_It's a Jungle Out Here_

_Ohhhhhh_

_It's a Jungle Out Here_

_But there's no reason to be scared_

_It's Just a Jungle Out Here_

_Ohhhhh_

_It's a Jungle Out Here_

_Ohhhhh_

_It's a Jungle Out Here_

_Ohhhhhhhhh..._

_Ohhhhhhhhh..._

_Ohhhhhhhhh..._

_It's a Jungle Out Here!_

_Can you feel it? Moving around you?_

_Can you feel it? It's all around you._

_Can you feel it? x5_

_Take a look, and_

_Take a chance,_

_Take a moment and you will understand -_

_It's a Jungle Out Here_

_Ohhhhhh_

_It's a Jungle Out Here_

_But there's no reason to be scared_

_It's Just a Jungle Out Here_

_Take a look, and_

_Take a chance,_

_Take a moment and you will understand -_

_It's a Jungle Out Here_

_Ohhhhhh_

_It's a Jungle Out Here_

_But there's no reason to be scared_

_It's Just a Jungle Out Here_

_Ohhhhh_

_It's a Jungle Out Here_

_Ohhhhh_

_It's a Jungle Out Here_

_Ohhhhhhhhh..._

_Ohhhhhhhhh..._

_Ohhhhhhhhh..._

_It's a Jungle Out Here!_

When he got done they were almost to the lift.

"How was that?" Nico asked.

"Not bad" Blu replied.

The five landed on the roof of the lift and looked around to see no bird in sight. All off a sudden Blu split second screams from everyone including him, then everything went black.

**Author's Note: Be back after the break! Please review.**


	10. Captured

**Author's Note: I'm back everybody! Vacation was awesome. Im still going to be writing chapters every one or two days.**

Periculum woke up and looked around. He took note that he was stapled to a wall by his neck and feet. The staple around his neck was tight not allowing him to say anything, but still to breath. He tried to pull his feet off, but it was just to strong. He thought… He decide to look at what the wall was made of. Wood. He smiled as he began to pull as hard as he could at the staples on his feet. Suddenly, a knife flew out of nowhere and almost hit him, but it just landed on the wall and stayed there.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." a voice said in the distance.

"Who is there?" Periculum said with surprise. He was just now noticing that there was a spotlight on him and darkness all around. A black macaw stepped out of the darkness toward him.

"A black macaw? How?" Periculum asked.

"Lets just say a black hawk and a dark blue macaw had a little to much fun one night."

"Why am I stapled to a wall?!"

"To keep you from going anywhere. Now If you excuse me, I have other's to attended to."

The black macaw flew off into the darkness.

Periculum thought. He looked around again and saw the knife beside his head. _Your a good intimidator, but your not as smart as you think. _Periculum grabbed the knife with his beck and held the end under the staple (BTW these are LARGE staples.). He began to pry it off. Then, pop! It came off. He quickly pried the staples from his talons and looked for a light switch. He found one and flipped it. After the light was on, he look around again. He was in a shed. _I've got to find my friends and the weird macaw before there killed. (He knows about the story of Nigel.) _He flew out of the shed. He caught a glimpse of the black macaw in the daylight and began to follow him.

###

Blu opened his eyes to see and feel himself tied to a big sheet of metal. He looked left and right. He saw himself, Jewel, Nico, and Pedro all in the same situation, tied to a sheet of metal.

"Guys! Wake up." he said.

The other three woke up immediately and looked around.

"Blu where are we? Where are our kids? Why am I tied up?" Jewel asked.

"I'll tell you why." a black macaw said as he walked around the four. "I am going to make you suffer by making you watch your children die one by one."

"NOOOOO!" Jewel screamed.

"Yes" the macaw said in reply. "And then shortly after, you and your mate and friends."

"Why are you doing this?" Blu asked.

"For the same reason as Nigel"

"When are you going to carry out your plan on us?"

"Sometime shortly when Nigel is here to watch"

"You will never get him out of the Aviary."

"I'm pretty sure I can since I can capture 5 bird in about 5 seconds."

"I will see you soon. I have kids to attend to and a bird to break free."

The black hawk flew out of the room. Soon after he left Periculum flew in.

"What? How did you get out?" Blu asked.

"He used staples on me, which wasn't a very good idea.":

"Well can you get us out of here? Our kids are going to be killed and Nigel is going to be free."

"He is going to free Nigel? He is going to kill your kids?"

"He is doing it just to make us suffer."

"Then I've got the perfect plan. I am going to cut you lose at the bond between the metal and the rope, but you cannot get up or move."

"Why not?"

"We have no idea where your kids are held so we are going to let him bring them to us and when he presents the first kids fly up and grab 'em and I will have a military team come in here and get the rest and take down Nigel."

"Ok."

"What about us?" Pedro said.

"You will assist in the escape."

"Not ideal, but acceptable" He said in reply.

Periculum got to work cutting the bonds and then flew out to go get the force.

###

The black macaw crashed through the window, flew over to Nigel's cage, opened it.

"They are all captured and ready for the package." he said.

"Good." Nigel replied. "Take me to them"

The macaw flew out the window with Nigel running behind him.

"Blu will finally suffer!" Nigel yelled as he ran.


	11. Dream

**This is going to be a short chapter because I am going to write the final 3 chapters (which are really long over the next 4 days), dont worry. This is the end to the plot, but not the lives of Blu and Jewel that I will write about in future in others stories that are sequels to this.**

It was late and Periculum had not come back so the group decided to rest for there escape.

_Jewel's dream:_

Jewel was flying through the forest, but was stopped when she saw a little chick crying. She flew down to it.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"I lost my mommy!" the kid said still crying.

"Dont worry we will find her" Jewel said looking around for the mother of the chick. "Hey, Hey, stop crying will you." Jewel said in a soft tone.

The chick didn't stop

"Hey,Hey,Hey" Jewel went on trying to get the chick's attention.

Finally the chick stopped and look and Jewel.

Jewel began to do the only thing the could think of, sing.

_Just when you think_

_Hope is lost,_

_And giving up_

_Is all you got,_

_And blue turns black,_

_Your confidence is cracked,_

_There seems no turning back from here_

_Sometimes there isn't an obvious explanation_

_Why the holiest hearts can feel the strongest palpitations_

_That's when you can build a bridge of light,_

_That's what turns the wrong so right_

_That's when you can't give up the fight_

_That's when love turns night time into day,_

_That's when loneliness goes away,_

_That's why you gotta be strong tonight,_

_Only love can build us a bridge of light_

_When your feet are made of stone_

_And you're convinced that you're all alone_

_Look at the stars instead of the dark_

_You'll find your heart shines like the sun_

_Let's not let our anger get us lost_

_And the need to be right comes with way too high a cost_

_That's when love can build a bridge of light_

_That's what turns the wrong so right_

_That's when you know it's worth the fight_

_That's when love turns night time into day_

_That's when loneliness goes away,_

_That's why you gotta be strong tonight_

_'Cause only love can build us a bridge of light_

_Deep breath, take it on the chin_

_But don't forget to let the love back in_

_That's when love can build a bridge of light_

_That's what turns the wrong so right_

_That's when you can't give up the fight_

_And that's when love turns night time into day,_

_That's when loneliness goes away_

_That's why you gotta be strong tonight_

_'Cause only love can build us a bridge of light_

_Only love can build us a bridge of light..._

When Jewel finished the chick gave her a hug. Suddenly, Jewel heard a call from somewhere.

"Icate, Icate!" she yelled.

"Hello? Down here." Jewel yelled.

The bird came down and look at Jewel.

"What? I kind of looking for my kid here" she said aggressively.

"I found em." Jewel said moving aside. The chick stepped out from behind Jewel. The mother ran up to him and gave a big hug.

###

Jewel woke up and whispered to herself.

_That has to mean something, I dont just have dreams like that._


	12. Nigel's End

Periculum flew to the club as fast as he could. He landed outside the club and sprinted in. He looked around at the happy dancing crowd and yelled to get everyone's attention.

"HEY EVERYBODY" he yelled. The music stopped and everyone turned to look at him.

"Blu, Jewel, Nico, Pedro, and their kids are all trapped in a building in north beach close to the lift." Everyone looked at him with a weird expression.

Then someone yelled out, "You went with them, how can we know if you are telling the truth?"

"Because I am the only one here that has never done something wrong to anybody."

Silence fell over the room.

"Please come help me save my friends."

One bird in the front stepped forward. Then, followed by another and another, until the whole club of 40 birds were closer to him.

"Great, here's the situation. The older ones are tied to a piece of metal. The kids are in a cage. I need one third of you to go get the kids while another third get the older ones. the last third I need to help fight off the criminals."

The birds separated into the groups. The smart for the cage, the sharped beaked for the ropes, and the bulky men for the fight.

"Good lets go." Periculum said flying out of the club followed by the other birds.

###

Blu opened his eyes from his uncomfortable sleep. He looked over at Jewel to see that she was already awake.

"Jewel" he whispered. Jewel turned her head and was glad to see him awake. She crawled over as close as she could get to him and put her wing out to hold him.

"I'm scared Blu" she said.

"So am I" he replied." Let's Periculum got a good group together to save us."

"Hush you two!" Nico said as he was trying to chew his bonds off.

"You no that is not going to work and Periculum told us not to do that." Blu said.

"I don't care! If I have to sit on this thing one more hour I am going to burst like a bubble!"

"Nico stop it."

"NO!" he yelled.

"Looks like our little friends have awaken." said a voice from the darkness.

"Its Nigel" Jewel whispered to Blu.

"Correct!" Nigel said walking out from where he was, followed by the black macaw. "And now that your awake the show can begin!" he said. "Go get the littles"

The black macaw flew away and was back in five minutes with a cage with the kids in it. What was surprising is that there were 7 more black macaws that followed him all holding knives.

"What are you going to do to them!" Jewel yelled.

"You will watch them die and soon after, yourselves." Nigel replied. "Bring the little one!"

One of the macaws pulled out Taigo and threw him down on the metal.

"Mommy!" Taigo yelled.

"Any last words Taigo?" Nigel said with an evil smile as he signaled on of the birds with a knife to come over.

Suddenly everyone stopped and looked where a voice was heard.

"He my not, but I do, and its FUCK YOU!" Periculum yelled as he flew in punching Nigel in the head knocking him out, follow by the three groups of birds. The black macaws charged at Periculum and the group of birds that were told to engage. The leader black macaw ran towards Periculum at swung at him with the knife. In a matter of 5 seconds there was an all out brawl on the sheet of metal.

(Too close by Alex Clare plays in the back ground)

Periculum countered his attack by grabbing his wing and flipping him backwards, but the macaw was good and caught himself. Then the black macaw tried a upper cut at him, but missed because Periculum dodged it and countered it by kicking the knife out of his hand and in to a wall. The too then began to throw punches and kicks and dodging them. This went on until one punch landed on the black macaws face and kocked him down. As quick as lighting Periculum was on top of him. He picked him up and threw the black macaw at the wall. A crack was heard and confirmed his death or disable. Periculum turned to see one other black macaw left standing and everyone else watching him. The last one dropped his knife and dropped on his knees.

"I give up." he said.

Periculum walked over to him, exhausted. "You have two options" he said "Get thrown off a cliff, or be exiled to Mexico."

"Mexico" the bird said in a flash.

"Good choice. Take this garbage to Mexico" he said gesturing to the group that fought.

The black macaw and the group that had fought left towards Mexico.

"Periculum?" Jewel said. Periculum turned around to face Jewel. "You have a giant slash on your back. He looked back and saw what was there.

"He must have got me some how, but that is not your concern. Take your family and go home while I mop up the mess."

Jewel and her family left without another word.

Periculum flew over to the now waking up Nigel.

"You've out done yourself this time Nigel." he said "I gonna miss your terrible revenge."

"What done that mean?" Nigel said worried.

Periculum said nothing. He picked up a knife near by and raised it over Nigel's head.

"For king and country" Nigel said as the knife planted itself in the evil bird.

###

Periculum flew into the bird house where Blu and Jewel lived. The couple stepped out to greet him.

"What happened after we left" Blu asked.

"Lets just say that Nigel will not roam on this earth any longer."

The couple understood, thanked him, and went back inside. Periculum took off to the now busy club where Nico and Pedro where celebrating there freedom. When he walked in Nico came up to him.

"Hey thank you back there for saving us, and as a gift we whipped up a quick song about you. Wanna hear it?"

"Sure" he replied.

Nico and Pedro and a few other birds flew up on stage and began to sing and play as he watched.

_From out the dust_

_came a man true and bold_

_Champion of the fandango_

_By night he drank whiskey_

_by day killed bad man_

_And the townspeople knew him as Peri_

_Comin'down the mountainside _

_the people hailed his name_

_And of his legend they sango_

_With iron in his heart_

_steel in his claw_

_He pumped their heads all full of lead and Peri_

_Peri__..._

_Peri__..._

_Peri__..._

_Peri__..._

_Peri_

_A ladies man indeed from his head down to his knees_

_Peri was doing the tango_

_But in came bad Nil from his hide out on the hill_

_With a notion to kill Peri._

_Peri__..._

_Peri__..._

_Peri__..._

_Peri__..._

_Peri_

_Peri__..._

_Peri__..._

_Peri__..._

_Peri__..._

_Peri_

_Now __Peri he is hurt but his story still lives on in the_

_Brothels and saloon of durango_

_He lived as he died_

_A six men at his side_

_And all the ladies cried for Peri_

_Peri__..._

_Peri__..._

_Peri__..._

_Peri__..._

_Peri_

_(__Peri__,__Peri__...)_

When the song ended his began to clap but remembered his back. He went up to Nico and Pedro and thanked them for the song, got a drink, and left to his lonely hollow.

_I've got to get a girl. _He thought.

**Author's Note: Next one coming on Sunday. Please leave a review.**


	13. A change

Two months flew by like christmas day. Periculum grew fond of his new friends and there children. Before he knew it, it was time for the family to leave for the amazon as summer came to a close.

"Bye Rafael" Jewel and Blu said as friends lined up to say good by in there bird house. Periculum was last to come.

"We owe much thanks to you Peri." Blu said.

"No need to thank me. I just have one question." he said.

"What?"

"I am the only Spix macaw here without you guys, and I just don't fit in here. So I ask, Can I come with you guys to the amazon?"

Blu looked at Jewel. Jewel gave a "why not?" shrug.

"You can come with us." Blu said. "but know this, you will have to go through intense training to be one of the tribe. Are you ready for that?"

"We both know the answer to that question." he said with a smug look.

"Alright then, Say your goodbyes and lets go."

"I have no goodbyes to say"

The gang took off towards The amazon without another word.

_Two weeks later_

The gang perched themselves on a branch near there home. Blu and Jewel introduced friends, family, and then Edwardo.

"Who is this new bird?" he asked Jewel.

"This is Periculum and he would like to live here." she said.

"You do?" he said now looking at Periculum.

"Yes sir and I will go through all training to be part of the tribe too."

"Committed. I like him. Lets go then. Training starts now."

Edwardo took him through all of the training. They were done with all of the tests in a record of 30 minutes.

"That is training?" Periculum said with a small hint of humor in his voice.

"Yes and I cannot believe how fast you did that!"

"That is a everyday routine for me."

"You know we have been looking for a replacement for a bird named Roberto. He was the look out and the best bird I have ever trained, but now he is in need of a better bird for replacement and I think that could be you."

"I will take that job if necessary"

"Good. you start tomorrow night."

###

Blu and Jewel were back at there hollow cleaning up what they had left before. There kids were at aunt Imim's for the night. Blu was cleaning a "room" in there hollow when he looked down and saw Jewel with her backside straight up in the air, cleaning a storage space underneath. Blu felt a light and weird feeling go through his body. He stared longer as she cleaned. Slowly, his wing slid down to his cloaca and began to rub it. He quickly pulled his have away and went back to cleaning feeling guilty. He slowly turned back around and flew down quietly. _I cant believe I'm doing this._ He crept up to Jewel and began to clean beside her. Jewel only gave him a glance. He slowly took his talon and raised it toward her cloaca. Jewel didn't notice. He softly rubbed her side to side, feeling her warm, soft, and pink spot. Blu looked at Jewel and was surprised to see her smiling and looking at him. They stared into each others eyes for a few seconds before Jewel leaped toward Blu and pulled him in to the longest most passionate kiss he ever felt. The couple fell to the floor. Blu broke the kiss and began to finger Jewel with his talon.

"Oh…Oh…Oh" Jewel moaned. Blu then kissed Jewel and fingered her even harder. Jewel flipped Blu off of her and got on top of him and lowered her cloaca to his. They touched. Blu flipped Jewel back over and began slowly, gradually gaining speed. Blu moans were quiet while Jewels we loud and horny. There smells intermixed and produced a new one, hot love. Blu was coming to his full speed.

"Blu! Im going to cum!" Jewel screamed.

"So am I!" he said.

Blu lifted up at the last second and cumed all over Jewel's face. Jewels juices spat out to the ground right before Blu fell over beside her.

"That was amazing Blu!" Jewel said.

"What's going on in there." said one of the birds passing by as he looked inside. "Oh, sorry"

The bird quickly flew away embarrassed. Blu and Jewel both laughed.

"Come on. Lets go get cleaned up." Blu said.

**Author's note: June Fools! This is the last chapter for THIS story. I have finally added in another lemon like many people asked. Check my profile for the next story first chapter. You never know when it might come!**


End file.
